


Bliss

by TheKingsJewel (HobbitUnderTheMountain)



Series: Richard & Jules [3]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Bath Sex, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitUnderTheMountain/pseuds/TheKingsJewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie discovers the true meaning of bliss.<br/>Rated 'M' for mild smut.<br/>Probably NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment in the Richard/Jules story arc.  
> I have quite a few ideas floating around for these guys so look out for more from them soon(-ish).

** Bliss **

The lights were dimmed, the bath was filled, the candles lit, and Arvo Part's 'Spiegel im Spiegel' played softly in the background as Jules sank into the steaming tub. If anybody had asked her what her idea of bliss was, she would tell them it was this - peace, relaxation, complete serenity, and in that moment there was nothing better. The scents from the candles floated to her nose, a mixture of dark fruits and berries, and the ghost of a smile spread across her lips as she let out a sigh of content. It wasn't often she got to indulge in life's simplest pleasures, so when she did, it felt like heaven. Her aching muscles were quickly soothed, all tension melting away, and for twenty blissful minutes she listened to the gentle sounds of one of her favourite classical artists with her head resting against the back of the tub and her eyes closed.

The front door slamming shut brought her reluctantly back to reality, and she listened carefully to the heavy footsteps now making their way through the apartment. Richard was home, and for such a gentle being he sure was heavy footed. As his footsteps came nearer the familiar bubble of anticipation formed in the pit of Julie's stomach.

They had been together for almost two years, lived together for six months and seen each other naked plenty of times, and yet, every time they were reunited (whether it was after one day or many weeks/months of Richard working away), she still felt the same rush of excitement, the same anxieties she had always felt right from the beginning. Seeing his handsome face, feeling his strong arms wrapping around her, his soft lips on hers, his hot breath on her neck, no matter how many times she experienced it, every one felt like the first.

Richard stopped as he reached the closed bathroom door, knocking softly to announce his presence before entering. His breath hitched when his eyes fell upon Jules lying in the bath with the glow of the candlelight giving her an ethereal look, and he knelt down beside the tub to kiss her. Bubbles hid her more intimate parts, and Richard's groin twitched as he imagined the delights waiting for him below the surface. With a familiar gleam of mischief in his eyes he dipped a hand in the water and began swirling it around, making sure that each time he passed her his fingers brushed ever so lightly against her skin. Julie reached up and snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him close and planting a long and slow kiss on his lips, as his hands strayed from swirling the water to her waist. He didn't even care that he was getting wet, he wanted her. Now.

"Good day?" She asked, her fingers playing with the curls at the bottom of his neck, and he nodded.

"Mmm," he murmured, not really caring for conversation, and kissing her again, "better now though."

She giggled softly and blushed, and as Richard's hands slowly started to wander she leaned back against the tub and closed her eyes, letting out a soft moan as his fingers sought out the places where only he was allowed.

"Is there room for one more?" He purred, after a few minutes of teasing her had passed, and she looked up at him through half closed eyes and nodded. She chewed her lip as she watched him undress, his movements painstakingly slow as he unbuttoned his shirt and slid off his jeans, revealing his toned body and taut muscles, the perfect curve of his hips and arse. Her face was becoming increasingly hot, and as he stepped out of his boxers and sank into the water opposite her, it took all of her willpower not to pounce him there and then.

Often, Julie wondered what she had done to deserve such a man in her life - not only was he the sweetest, kindest, funniest gentlemen she knew, but he was bloody handsome as well - and it sometimes occurred to her why such a perfect being would be interested in someone as plain as her. Little did she know that Richard often thought the same thing about her.

She sighed softly as he began to massage her legs, gently kneading her calves and working out the tension in her muscles, and as he moved up her thighs to the spot between them, her sighs quickly turned to moans. She gripped the sides of the bath, relishing the sensations he was bestowing upon her, and when he moved and situated himself between her legs, she very nearly came undone right there and then. He kissed her deeply and brushed himself against her, drawing a long moan from between her lips that seemingly spurred him on, as in the next moment he'd grabbed her and sat them both up, so his legs were under her and hers were wrapped around him. She could feel his hard member pressing up against her, her lustful ache craving to be satisfied, and she lavished him with fiery kisses.

"I've been thinking about this all day..." he murmured in her ear, trailing his lips from her earlobe to her jaw, "...about what I want to do to you..."

Julie licked her lips and met his eyes, the calmness she often found there replaced with burning desire.

"And what do you want to do to me?" She asked, her voice husky with lust.

"This," he growled, and with another fiery kiss, he pushed himself deep inside her.

========

After a long shower (not helped by more 'distractions'), Richard and Julie put on their bathrobes and lazed on the sofa. Julie laid across the couch with her head in Richard's lap, her eyes glued to CSI that was playing on TV, while Richard perused their local takeaway menu and idly ran his fingers through her hair. Julie's lips lifted at the corners and formed a content smile, the gentle strokes of Richard's hand through her hair putting her in a relaxed stupor, and as her eyes grew heavy it suddenly occurred to her how wrong she'd been before; her idea of bliss wasn't soaking in a candlelit bubble bath and listening to relaxing music, far from it. 

_This_ , she thought, as Richard's hand trailed through her hair, down her side, and rested on her bum, _this, is bliss_.

 

 


End file.
